


Adu

by cahayamonokrom



Series: Renik [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 50 words, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Minisaga, dribble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Benturan sudah terjadi sejak usia mereka dua belas tahun.(bagian dari seri: Renik, yang berisi kumpulan fiksi mini di bawah 100 kata)
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Renik [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Adu

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han dan Kris Wu bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.

* * *




Aku menghajar Kris Wuーanak baru di sekolahkuーgara-gara dia mengataiku 'cebol'. Dia musuh bebuyutanku sejak itu.




Kris mabuk di hadapanku dan meracau, "Aku punya alasan." Dia pun balas dendam, menghajar keningku dengan bibirnya.




Aku dan Kris saling hajar di bawah selimut. Sekarang tahun kelima sejak cincin melingkar di jari manis kami. 


End file.
